La peau de l'hiver
by Panic Fuse
Summary: Il avait les jambes d'une ballerine. Les pieds les plus beaux du pays. Les mains d'un pianiste. Les clavicules d'un affamé. Il avait la peau de l'hiver. UA - Drame - Psychologie


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La peau de l'hiver**

 **par _Panic Fuse_**

 **sous l'écoute de**

 _ **Tokyo Ghoul OST - Nine「Full**_

 _ **Most Emotional OST - Moonlit Night - "Death Parade"**_

 _ **Gravity Falls - Opening Theme/Weirdmageddon**_

 **sur le fandom de Harry Potter**

 **.**

 **. . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . .**

 **.**

Il avait des lèvres si rouges. Tellement rouges pour un homme. Son visage harmonieux était si pâle qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec de la porcelaine. Une porcelaine fragile et sans défauts. Mais ses traits à lui, ils étaient bourrés de défauts. De si beaux défauts. Parfois il arborait quelques ridules en coins des yeux. Lorsqu'il souriait, une faussette creusait sa peau. Et quand elle le faisait, ses yeux brillaient. Un peu comme une étendue de neige encore vierge. Son nez était trop pointu, autant que ses pommettes étaient trop hautes.

Chaque matin, je descendais à pas feutrés jusqu'à une petite pièce. Chaque matin il était là, dans le froid d'un endroit qui n'était pas chauffé. Nos yeux se croisaient à la minute ou j'ouvrais la porte. Et sans même un mot dire, nous nous asseyons en même temps, face-à-face les jambes croisées sur le tapis. Nous ne parlions jamais, attendant plutôt les première notes de piano qui étaient censée me réveiller. C'était une mélodie qui ne finissait jamais. Forte et mélancolique. Agressive mais douce. Des notes qui avaient finies par devenir fantômes. Peut-être ne résonnaient-elles même que dans ma tête, maintenant.

Parfois, je fermais les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvrais, je voyais devant moi cet homme. Grand et fragile. Beau mais imparfait. Parfois lorsque je les rouvrais, lui il pleurait. Des larmes dansaient sur ses joues rougies par leur nombreux passages. Ses yeux bleus ressortaient toujours plus dès qu'ils étaient mouillés. Et ses longs cils se collaient entre-eux et paraissaient vouloir m'atteindre, s'étirant avec souplesse. À force de pleurer, ses yeux brûlaient et sa gorge se nouait. Je le sais. Car moi aussi. Moi aussi ça m'arrivait.

Parfois, je le voyais aggriper sa gorge étranglée par sa détresse. C'était un homme triste. Ses traits fatigués me le hurlaient. Ses épaules frêles me le prouvaient. Son corps fragile me le disait. Ô son corps...

Il avait les jambes d'une ballerine. Les pieds les plus beaux du pays. Les mains d'un pianiste. Les clavicules d'un affamé. Il avait la peau de l'hiver.

Nu sur le tapis, il me regardait. Et moi j'observais ses lèvres. Ces lèvres qui attendaient d'être embrassées. Mais je ne pouvais pas, alors je baissais la tête, mes yeux fixés sur ses tétons si rouges. Tellement rouges pour un homme. Et je baissais encore la tête, fuyant son visage pour réfugier mon monde entre ses cuisses. De belles et douces cuisses qui donnaient envie de les aimer.

Oui, il avait la peau de l'hiver. Parce que le bout de son nez, le bout de ses doigts et de ses orteilles, le bout de ses oreilles, le bout de ses genoux, même la pointe de ses pommettes portaient sur elles le souffle glaciale d'une soirée enneigée. Et sa poitrine nue... Rougie comme si elle avait été mordue par le vent du Nord.

Tout en lui le démontrait. Il était un homme du froid. C'était l'air glacial qui faisait vivre son souffle brumeux sous mes regards. C'était ses tremblement qui prouvaient son existance. Il y avait la glace éveillée dans ses yeux. Il y avait la froideur née dans ses cheveux. Ou peut-être plus la présence de la lune.

La journée passait toujours lentement. Mais aucun de nous deux ne bougeait jamais de sa place. Ni pour manger, ni pour se dégourdir les membres. Tout au long, je sentais les miens s'encyloser. Un peu plus chaque minutes, chaque heures... Chaque jour. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne pouvais rien faire en voyant l'homme devant moi maigrir à vue d'oeil. J'aurais voulu dire. Lui dire de se lever. D'aller manger. D'aller dehors. D'aller trouver un nouvel amour. De reprendre le cours de sa vie. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Rien dire en voyant cet homme devant moi, qui se faisait petit sur le tapis, qui craignait les bruits du deuil et sursautait dès qu'il croyait entendre un murmure. Un murmure presque oublié. Celui d'une voix grave qui disait « Je t'aime. »

J'aurais voulu que quelqu'un le prenne dans ses bras pour le consoler. Le rassurer. Le bercer de mots doux. Mots doux sincères. Des mots qui ne mentent pas. Moi je n'y arrivais pas.

Alors je touchais son visage, essayant d'essuyer ses larmes par moi-même. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'y arrivais jamais. Et alors que je voyais sa poitrine se soulever rapidement à la recherche d'air, je comprenais que je ne le pourrais pas. Ni maintenant, ni demain, pas même dans cent ans.

Mais je voulais qu'on lui vienne en aide.

En attendant, je laissais glisser mes mains sur sa peau. Parfois, je lui donnais la sensation d'arabesques sur les genoux. D'autres, à l'interieur des cuisses. Aujourd'hui, il savait. Je savais que j'irais plus loin. Quelques doigts longs et fins descendaient toujours plus bas et je voyais sa position changer pour la première fois depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Pendant un moment, je ne pu plus bouger à cause de la sensation de fourmis dans mon corps. Lui non plus. Doucement, je reprenais mes mouvements. Je le regardais s'épanouir sur le tapis. Ses douces fesses à la peau de l'hiver. Si belles, comprimées au sol de cette manière. On lui avait dit. Dit de nombreuses fois. On les avait agrippées. On les avait lechées et savourées. On les avait claquées. On les avait surtout aimées et souvent écartées.

Mes mains le faisaient. Pour la première fois. La première fois depuis longtemps. Incertaines, elles séparaient la chair. Elles voulaient imiter l'amour. Mais c'était trop. Je le voyais, couché sur le dos, le cou plié désagréablement dans l'espoir de voir les mouvements endurés. Des bruits frappaient sur les murs. Ils étaient tristes. Ils étaient désespérés. C'était surtout des sanglots. Et ils déchiraint le silence qui s'était approprié ses droits. Ils le massacraient avec une force grondante. Alors je les écoutais, mon corps emplis de soubresauts et foudroyé par tant de virulance.

Je criais. D'arrêter. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Je ne voulais pas. Alors je me levais d'un élan trop fort. Mon épaule s'entrechoquait violemment contre la petite table dorée. Un téléphone. Fébrile, je composais le numéro des urgences. La sonnerie s'éternisait tout autant que ma panique.

Une voix répondait à mon appel. Mes yeux le cherchaient sur le sol, mais il n'y était plus. Ma voix mouru dans ma gorge alors que je le trouvais finalement, téléphone à la main dans une extraordinaire détresse. Il avait une blessure à l'épaule. La même épaule que j'avais blessée en m'élancant pour prendre le combiné. Sanglotant encore plus fort, les seuls mots qui purent franchir mes lèvres trop rouges furent mon adresse.

La voix qui tentait d'être posée à l'autre bout du file me demandait de rester avec elle. Une équipe arrivait. Mais elle mettait trop de temps. Je sentais mes yeux se fermer doucement, ma tête laissée sur mon épaule meurtrie.

Des légers bruits de voix réussirent à troubler mon silence intérieur. Une voix grave. Grave et qui immitait celle qui disait « Je t'aime. » mais en mieux. Tant et si bien que je finis par faire ce qu'on me demandait. Mes pupilles se fixèrent dans des yeux verts. Verts comme les arbres en été. Verts comme la pierre de Péridot. Ils avaient les nuances de la Kunzite. Ils avaient surtout le souffle de la vie. Alors je grognais quelques mots qui m'étaient incompréhensibles, mais qui atteignirent les oreilles de l'homme qui m'enroulait dans une couverture. La réponse de sa voix grave résonna dans ma tête.

 _« Harry Potter. »_

 _« Harry Potter. »_

 _« Je suis Harry Potter. »_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **/!\ Aux personnes qui n'ont pas compris l'histoire, merci de lire la note ci-dessous /!\**

Merci d'avoir lu. Désolé pour les fautes - Je corrigerai celles qui sont mentionnées s'il y a lieu.

Écrire cette histoire a été une expérience pour moi. J'espère que c'en aura été une pour vous de la lire, et que la fin n'était pas trop prévisible. Je ne voulais pas que Harry soit le mort sur lequel Draco pleurait, alors j'ai décidé de laisser un peu d'espoir en faisant de lui un ambulancier.

 **Au début, je voulais que Draco ne se rende même pas compte que la personne qu'il voyait était _son reflet dans le_ _miroir_.** J'avais pensé à Lucius, qui ouvre la porte du petit salon et qui fait entrer des agents de sécurité d'un hôpital psychiatrique pour faire interner son fils. Mais écouter la musique mentionnée ci-haut m'a fait changer la fin. Je dirais même le ton de l'histoire. Car Draco aurait dû être amoureux de lui-même à la base. Ici, on a un homme brisé par le chagrin d'un **deuil** qui dure depuis trop longtemps.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Reviewez s'il vous plait, j'en serais très heureuse. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire. C'était trop abstrait ? Pas assez bien décrit ? Le texte portait à confusion ? Quelques compliments ? (xD)**


End file.
